


Cloud Age Symphony

by Dalet



Series: In the Beginning [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a conceptual drawing of Castiel & Balthazar flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Age Symphony

* * *

 

As unlikely as it is, what if there were a time before angels were soldiers?

A time when Castiel and Balthazar were free to explore God’s creation, spending their days one-upping each others’ aerial acrobatics, scaling mountains, skating over the surfaces of vast expanses of water (and “accidentally” splashing other angels resting by the riverside).

A time before God decided free will wasn’t for them.

**Author's Note:**

> "In the Beginning" is an informal, non-linear series about Castiel and Balthazar before...everything.


End file.
